dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
The is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. It is a large, three-headed creature composed of three animals: on the front is a lion's head, which is mostly a physical melee attacker, on its back is a goat's head, which casts long-range magick spells, and on its tail is a snake's head, which attacks enemies that engage in close combat or climb onto it. It is similar to the Gorechimera, but has less health and cannot heal itself, making it easier to defeat. __TOC__ Description Overview Stats |- | |- |Information from [https://www10.atwiki.jp/dragons_dogma Dragon's Dogma - ドラゴンズドグマ ＆ Dark Arisen] (www10.atwiki.jp), the 'Dragon's Dogma Signature Series Guide' and from in-game testing. |} *Lion and Goat's health contribute to the main health bar, the Snake's health is separate *Physical and Magickal power is thought to increase when the Goat or Lion are killed respectively. Attacks Tactics Offensive * Vulnerable to Torpor, Silence, and Tarred, Sleep. *The shield Hellfang does greatly increased damage. **The Lion's head may be more vulnerable to Sleeper Arrows than other parts. * The three heads take significantly more damage than the body. ** The Lion's head is weak to magick ** The Goat's head is weak to physical attacks ** The Snake's head can be effectively hit by both and has a separate health bar of its own * If the Arisen climbs the area of the Chimera between the Snake and the Goat, swings with a one-handed sword can hit both sections. * Also climbing there will distract the creature as it will often struggle and attempt to shake off climbers. * Multi-strike spells (such as Bolide) can individually target each of the heads, resulting in multiple meteor strikes. This makes Bolide spells much more effective against Chimeras than they are against many other large monsters such as Cyclopes, which will typically be hit by only one meteor. *Generally attacking the Goat's head causes the creature to panic (the best opportunity comes when it casts Sopor), whilst attacking the Lion's head (or body) is better for knocking down. ** However attacking a "panicked" Chimera's paws is also a good way to knock it down. *While the creature is performing a Pounce it is knocked down more easily. Strong enough attacks to Lion's head will work even if delivered just before and right after the attack. *Lion's Roar has limited rangeand hits only once - as soon as Roar sounds - and then up until the end of Roar animation the creature may be attacked with impunity. Defensive * Vulnerable to Silence - the Goat's head will still attempt to cast spells, but with no effect. **Focus attacks on the Goat's head when it is casting spells to interrupt it. ** The pink sigil around it indicates Goat's head casting Sopor. * Targeting the Snake's head first can make close quarters combat less troublesome, especially climbing attacks since the Snake tends to strike and harass climbing combatants. * Killing the Lion's head reduces the overall aggression and tendency to rage of the beast. The Goat head takes charge and becomes more defensive, casting spells and mostly tries to evade the party. ** If the Lion's head is the last to be destroyed, the Chimera will rage, making it a difficult and dangerous target. * Beware the Chimera's pounces and back kicks - both can be Perfect Blocked. *''"Lion Tamer"'' - As pawns mention - the Lion literally fears magick - standing in from of the Lion and casting spells such as Ingle causes it to flinch in fear, and take one or two steps back - even with weak spells a spell caster doing this can prevent the Lion pouncing (and practically "stun lock" the creature.. this is unrelated to any stagger effects) *Goat's Sopor attack may look like Area of Effect spell, but in fact it's a wide cone of fumes coming out of goat's mouth sweeping the space around the creature left to right. It is safe to approach it once the goat's head is turned and fumes are gone. Class specific * Fighters : Dragon's Maw between the Lion's head and the Goat's head will do massive damage because the attack will hit both at the same time and properly aligned Antler Toss will hit both lion and goat with one swing. * Striders : Skull Splitter and related skills with the Eminence augment can quickly kill one or more heads simultaneously. * Rangers : Endecad Shot used point blank may be employed with devastating result. Also, generally pelting the Lion's face with arrows will make the creature cower and maintain the distance. * Mages : High Comestion will often kill off the Snake and Goat while doing significant damage to the Lion as well as setting it on fire. Silentium will silence the Goat from spellcasting and render it harmless. As the Lion is weak to magickal attacks, it may also be easier to kill the Lion head first, thus preventing the Chimera rampaging when only the Lion remains. * Magick Archers : Shadowshackle is strong enough to pin down and trap the Chimera for the duration of the fight. * Mystic Knights : A Ruinous Sigil will not only knock a Chimera down, but will then do continued damage to all parts of the beast. General Mystic Knight tactics including perfect blocked ripostes work well. Other * Chimeras are immune to poison, curse, petrification and blindness. Gorechimeras lack the immunity to poison. * The Chimera can be sent into a panic at times, causing its heads to fight for control of the body and rendering it unable to attack for a few seconds. * If both the Goat's and Lion's head are killed, the creature dies even if the Snake is still alive. File:Chimera vulnerability demonstration|When inflicted with Torpor and Silence, a Chimera's attacks are slowed down considerably and is rendered unable to cast spells. (6 Masterful Kill counters, Hard mode) File:Chimera slaying tips (slain with only a White Hawk's Talon)|When outnumbered, eliminate the smaller enemies first and engage the biggest threat last. Use the terrain's natural obstacles to attack the Chimera from the rear and decapitate the Snake tail first. A Chimera is most dangerous from the front, so attack the Goat and Lion heads from the side or while mounting it. While ranged attacks are safer, melee attacks can more easily knock it down. (Hard mode) Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Chimera Tactics - Specific tactics to beat Chimeras. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 - Kill the snake tail first to make climbing and attacking easier. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 - Silence the Goat to make it unable to cast any spells. * Use magickal attacks on the Lion head as it is weak to Magick. * Killing the Goat head first will increase aggression as the Lion takes control of the body and will start to violently pounce around. May not be a needed knowledge flag. * Killing the Lion head first will decrease aggression as the Goat takes control of the body. It will only be able to cast spells and will mostly try to run away from the attacking party. May not be a needed knowledge flag. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Chimeras either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found at the Bestiary. Pawn chatter During battle, Pawns will repeatedly advise tactics known to be effective on that particular enemy and call instructions to their allies. They'll recite from their Bestiary which contains knowledge gained during their travels with the Arisen. : "A chimera, Arisen!" : "A goat's head, from the shoulders of a lion...? With a serpent tail?" : " 'Tis a chimera... The first I've seen!" Battle advice : "We need but sever the tail!" : "The goat's bleating can lull a man to slumber!" : "The lion fears magick!" :"Slay the lion to cripple its physical attacks!" :"Watch for the goat's magick!" :"Hit the lion with magick while it's stopped!" :"Attack the goat's head!" : ""Do not let it put you to sleep!" : "Destroy the lion's head and the beast becomes timid." :"Defeating the goat's head makes a chimera wild." :"Don't let fear keep you back!" Action callouts : "I'll attack the lion's head!" : "I'll hold the serpent still!" : "Be gone, abomination!" State callouts : "The beast is panicked!" (when the creature rampages) : "The snake is done!" : "The goat is silenced!" : "The lion has fallen!" Notes * If the Chimera is approached unaware, it can be found lounging and/or sleeping. * The pawns say a different quote each time one of the heads is killed: either "The snake is done!", "The goat is silenced!" or "The lion has fallen!". * Killing any of the heads (Snake being the easiest) knocks it down immediately. * If the Lion head is killed before the Goat, the Chimera falls over before getting back to its feet again. It then jumps around and bleats, as if the Goat is trying to wake the Lion. * Every Chimera in the game respawns after four days (except for the one in the Wilted Forest, which respawns after three). ** In Post-Game some Chimeras will be replaced with Gorechimeras. * The Chimera's forepaws each sport two extra claws on its knuckles and its goat-like hind hooves have four toes each instead of two. * To ensure Snake head drop, kill it before Chimera is killed. The snake tail cannot be severed after the Chimera is dead. * Similar to the Gorechimera, it is possible to have a regular Chimera become a 'zombie' with all its head dead, but the body still alive. However this is comparatively rare due to the fact that normal Chimeras cannot heal itself, instead requiring other enemies to cast healing on the Chimera. Trivia * A similar-looking Chimera is depicted in [http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil 4] (another Capcom game) on a wall relief in Ramon Salazar's castle. * Chimeras in Greek mythology are described as they appear in the world of Dragon's Dogma: that is with a lion's head, a goat's head arising from its back, and a snake's (or dragon's) head on the tip of its tail. However, in Greek myth the Chimera could breathe fire - a fact that may be referenced by the goat's use of Ingle in the game. The original texts commonly considered them female, despite some art depicting a mane on the lion's head. The seeing of a Chimera was an omen for disaster. See also Chimera, www.wikipedia.org. Gallery chimera11.jpg chimera3.jpg chimera4.jpg chimera5.jpg Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 075.jpg Video Links Category:Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Magick Users